La mort d'une rose
by Etoile de lune
Summary: OS. Courte vision de la fin d’une vie. Un amour mort. Une âme en peine. Un suicide.


Auteur : Étoile de Lune

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est que l'histoire, alors ça veut dire que tous les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling.

Bla-Bla d'Étoile de Lune : Alors, me voici avec un nouveau OS (mon premier!!), ça faisait environ un an que je l'avais et qu'il traînait dans la fin fond de mon ordinateur, et en faisant le ménage je l'ai retrouvé, alors je vous la livre. À vous de juger si vous aimez ou non. Mais, je tiens à spécifier que je ne suis pas très doué pour l'orthographe, alors svp pas de commentaires là-dessus ! ;) En ce qui concerne, mes autres fics, elles sont pour le moment en suspense, pour cause de manque d'inspiration. Donc, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture !

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Résumé : OS. Courte vision de la fin d'une vie. Un amour mort. Une âme en peine. Un suicide.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La mort d'une rose

Un cri retentit dans le château endormit et tous êtres vivants purent l'entendre, comme un appel à l'aide. Un cri désespéré qui contenait toute la haine, la peine, l'amour et aussi la souffrance d'une personne, pour une autre.

La haine pour être parti sans lui. La peine car il était parti rejoindre le monde des âmes. L'amour, qu'il lui portait, un amour tellement fort, tellement pur, qui vous déchire l'âme seulement à cause de quelques minutes de séparation. Et de la souffrance à cause qu'il l'avait quitté pour aller dans un endroit qu'il lui était inaccessible…sauf s'il mourait à son tour.

Le cri provenait de la plus haute des tours du château et ce cri c'est un jeune homme qui l'est hurler pour lui. Mon unique amour. Mon âme sœur. Ma vie. Quand il est mort, on aurait dit que la moitié de mon âme le suivait et me laissait seul, abandonné à mon triste sort, comme une carcasse vide.

Alors j'ai hurlé, crié, dit, murmuré…son nom. Je l'ai pleuré aussi.

En espérant qu'il reviendrait, qu'il ressusciterait, qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Il n'a laissé derrière lui qu'une coquille vide avec un amour infini pour lui.

J'aurais voulu mourir, périr, le rejoindre mais avant qu'il ne meure, je lui ai promis de vivre pour lui, au nom de notre amour. Il me suffirait que d'un pas, un unique petit pas par-dessus le rempart de cette tour. Un seul pas. Un pas…pour être auprès de lui, pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, son étreinte autour de moi…

Je suis là les yeux embrouillés de larme qui jamais selon moins ne cesseront d'affluer tellement je l'aime ; les cheveux qui battent au vent derrière moi ; les jointures blanches et crispées sur le bord de la rambarde à me demander si je ne devrais pas venir le rejoindre, malgré cette promesse que je lui ai fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui promettre cela ! Je l'aime tellement et il est parti. Il m'avait juré que notre amour serait éternel que jamais il ne me quitterait.

Alors, il regarda et pria les cieux et son bien aimé de lui pardonné cette promesse qu'il briserait. Ses jointures étaient de plus en plus blanche, alors il relâcha sa prise.

Avec attention il se releva et passa une jambe en avant de la rambarde. Puis, la deuxième et il repensa à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et se dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour reculer, que peut-être malgré son amour perdu il pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre…NON ! Impossible, jamais plus il n'aimerait, son cœur était partit avec LUI, comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille après lui avoir jurer fidélité ?

Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, après, il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir le rejoindre. Et bien ça n'a pas d'importance que ce soit ici ou ailleurs ça ne changerait pas tant qu'il aurait une chance de le voir, de le tenir dans ces bras, de l'embrassé et de simplement pouvoir l'aimer pour toujours.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ces joues, et tout son corps le brûlait…il n'en pouvait plus…Alors, il lâcha toutes ces prises et sauta.

Le vent souffla fort sur lui et s'engouffra dans ces cheveux avec force, le gelant, mais il se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus sinon !

Cinq mètres, bientôt cela arrivera.

Quatre mètres, il avait l'impression que la chute durait depuis quelques heures qui n'était en fait que quelques secondes.

Trois mètres, et si là-bas ce serait pire qu'ici, et si…il ne pouvait plus le voir… non, il en était sur, il le rejoindrait ou sinon il passerait l'éternité s'il faut à le chercher.

Deux mètres, adieu monde cruel.

Un mètre, bientôt je le jure nous nous reverrons mon amour. Je t'aime.

Puis, on entendit un craquement sonore dès plus sinistre, signe qu'il n'avait pas survécu, sa colonne vertébrale étant en mille morceaux.

Il était mort dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur en compagnie du seul être qu'il n'est jamais vraiment aimé.

Voilà comment est mort Harry, par amour pour celui qu'il aime, Draco décédé lors de l'affrontement final, tué de la main même de Voldemort.

L'amour est un porteur de bonheur à l'état pur, mais il peut parfois vous détruire en vous causant mille souffrances qui font tellement mal que parfois pour s'en sortir, la mort est préférable.

Fin

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je dois dire que j'ai écris cet OS, pendant une phase de ma vie où j'étais plus ou moins déprimé, alors j'avoue ces pas la OS la plus joyeuse du monde, mais j'aime bien le résultat…Mais bon, pour ceux qui désirent faire part de leurs commentaires, j'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises tant qu'elles ne sont pas insultantes. Merci.


End file.
